Bright rainbow above the church
by saku015
Summary: Leoji-centric oneshot collection for this year's Leoji Weeks.
1. Other's interpretations of Leoji

**A/N:** The title of this story is the mixture of their names. Guang means _bright_ , while Hong means _rainbow_. The translation of Leo's name from Spanish to American is _Leo of the Church_.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

 **Phichit**

Phichit thought that they were adorable. He completely saw that Skate America was not the first competition they had met. They were too familiar with each other for that.

"There were competitions I met with Leo as a member of the audience. His coach often dragged him with herself," Guang-Hong said as he was sitting between Leo and Phichit on the latter's bed.

"Come on, Guang-Hong! Confess that you prayed for me to be there," Leo said teasingly. Guang-Hong blushed, looking aside.

"Leo, don't be such a tease," Phichit scolded the younger boy. "Look how embarrassed he is," he said, pinching Guang-Hong's face. Guang-Hong snapped his head up, but Leo poked his nose.

"You are so cute when you are grumpy."

* * *

 **Georgi**

Young love was Georgi's weak spot. Seeing as it bloomed between such pure souls made his heart flutter with happiness. Through his depression, he could sense the possibility of love between the Chinese and the American skater. The way they looked at each other and how much de lag Iglesia was worried about their fellow competitor told him everything.

"So young…" he said with a smile on his face, watching them walking away. They would realize their feelings eventually. Georgi only hoped that it would happen sooner than later.

* * *

 **Victor**

Through the mist of alcohol, Victor saw that two new people had arrived.

"Oh, sorry. Victor's had way too much to drink," he heard Yuuris' voice. He pulled the younger man towards himself automatically.

Yakov always said that he wasn't too friendly with others and that good relationships were one of the most important things to a figure skater. Victor wondered, if his coach had lots of friends when he was younger.

"Let's all go to a hot spring," he suggested. He wanted to be the best coach Yuuri could ever have. I heard as Phichit tired to wake his own coach up and the snapping of a phone, but did not care about it.

"Victor… What are you saying?" Yuuri whined in total embarassment.

"Hot springs… Hasetsu Hot Springs, great place…" He tired to convince the others. Suddenly he realized that the two newcomers were looking at their phones, then back at them. A horrible idea came in his mind: They want to take his Yuuri away from him!

"Don't strip!" Yuuri exclaimed, when he started taking off his clothes. In Victor's opinion, skin-to-skin contact was the best way of showing that two people belong together. He would show the world that Yuuri was his, whether the Japanese wanted it or not.

"This is getting kind of R-rated," Guang-Hong whispered to Leo. "Is it okay to post it online?"

"Don't. Restrain yourself," Leo said as the Living Legend's jeans landed on his and Victor's pants landed on Guang-Hong's head.

The last thing Victor remembered was the snapping sound of a camera and Yuuris' scream:

"PHICHIT!"


	2. Sleepovers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Guang-Hong did not like storms. He had not got any particular reason for it – they just made him uncomfortable, so when he saw that there would be one before the night of their free skate of Skate America, he became restless. Fortunately, that happened after their short skate performances.

"Guang-Hong, is something wrong?" Phichit asked his friend, seeing him only digging his food.

"Mhm," Guang-Hong said, putting a fork of salad into his mouth. He wanted to avoid the questions, because his fear of being looked down. He felt Leo's eyes on him which made swallowing the bit even harder.

* * *

One and a half hour later, Guang-Hong was sitting on the ground in his room, doing his night stretching when he heard knocking on his door.

"Come on in!" He said. "Oh, hi, Leo," Guan-Hong greeted his best friend, pulling his legs into a cross-legged position.

"Practicing this late?" Leo asked with a gentle smile on his face. He sat down to the ground, facing Guang-Hong. "Your short program was wonderful. You do not need to worry about anything."

Guang-Hong pouted.

"I only reached the fourth place with it. I want to show everyone what I am capable of tomorrow." Suddenly a great idea popped up in his mind. "Do you want to listen to the music?" He knew that Leo loved music and with earbuds in his ears, he could close out the sounds of the storms too.

"I'd love to," Leo said, his smile widening.

They sat up to Guang-Hong's bed, leaning against the pillows. Guang-Hong took out his phone with the earbuds from the drawer. After they had divided the buds, he searched for the right song. When Guang-Hong started the song, Leo immediately started humming. If he wanted to be honest with himself, Guang-Hong thought that it was cute.

Before the song had ended, Guang-Hong felt as Leo's head landed on his shoulder. His eyes widened, but in the next minute his expression softened. As the winner of the short programs, he could be really tired. He turned off the song, covering them a blanket. Leo slept so peacefully that he had no hart for waking him up. He leant his head to Leo's. Sharing his bed with one of his fellow competitors for a night is not a sin.


	3. Flowers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Guang-Hong felt flustered as he was standing in front of Leo's door. Him being the gold medalist was not a surprise for Guang-Hong. Leo was one of the most talented skaters he had ever met. His programs were always very well choreographed and maximized his strengths. They took his breath away whenever he saw them.

Guang-Hong looked down to the bouquet of red roses in his hand. When he had stepped into the shop, he decided that Leo deserved the most beautiful flowers and he did not find any other flowers whichs' beauty could compete against these roses.

"Guang-Hong, what are you doing here?" He snapped up his head. The door was opened with a confused Leo in the frame. "Are you okay?" Leo asked, touching his forehead.

Guang-Hong blinked at the flowers hid behind his back and gulped. His cheeks became hotter under Leo's gaze.

"It's nothing," he mumbled. "I just want to congratulate you for your gold!" Without any hesitation and burning cheeks, he reached the bouquet towards Leo. When he did not get an answer, he looked up nervously. Leo's face was the perfect reflection of his – reddish cheeks and shining eyes. "Um, Leo?"

Leo had not idea what to say. As the 17 years old bronze medalist stood right in front of him with roses in his hands, his brain stopped functioning. Guang-Hong looked so beautiful with his big brown eyes, cute freckles and red cheeks that it completely took his breath away. The younger boy's voice was the thing that brought him back to the present.

Leo leaned forward, grabbing Guang-Hong's yaw between his two fingers gently. The young Chinese closed is eyes automatically as if he knew what would happen. When their lips met, a shiver ran down on Leo's spine. Guang-Hong's lips were soft – softer than he imagines. Their tasted like cherry and as their noses touched each other, he could smell his vanilla scent.

After they had parted, Leo took the bouquet away from him and too Guang-Hong by his hand.

"Want to come in?"


End file.
